


Surprise awakening

by howlingmysteries



Series: It started with a story [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Scared Jack, Tickling, Young Jack, but only slightly - Freeform, dark bedtime story, good pitch, gore in the story, maybe jack, not real;y anything that should effect anyone, scary bedtime story, what to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmysteries/pseuds/howlingmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch arrives only to find a sleeping Jack.<br/>Maybe there wont be a bedtime story this time?</p><p>What will Pitch do? How will he react? </p><p>Cuteness turns dark in preparation for jack's first Halloween with Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise awakening

Surprise awakening 

Pitch crept silently into the dusty dark bedroom of the boy that he has been reading bedtime stories to for the past month. 

He hasn’t missed a night since he met Jack and he has never been happier. Every night he would shadow jump into the boy’s wardrobe just as his parents tucked him into to bed. 

He always listens in disbelief as he hears Jack turn down the offer of a bedtime story from his dad, in favour of one from him. To say that he was touched would be an understatement. 

However, every time that he settles down next to Jack in his small bed, he feels like the moment is familiar. Normally he just buffs it off, thinking that it feels that way because he does it every night. Then again, there is always a tickling feeling in the back of his head making him feel like he used to do this, maybe in a past like, in a different world.

Gracefully dodging the annoying, creaky floorboard that he has become well acquainted to over the past month, Pitch reaches a very small figure on a small bed.

Normally, he would find either a very excited, eager Jack smashing into his legs in a hug or hear a ‘hello’ whispered from the bed. Therefore he was thoroughly surprised by a curled up Jack, tucked into his quilt, sleeping peacefully. 

Bemused by the situation, Pitch was baffled by the audacity of the boy. He knew that he would be here, like he is every night, so why did he fall asleep? Did Jack want him to wake him up? Pitch definitely wanted to wake him up. 

Pitch cleared his throat from disuse, gracefully leaning over the lump in the sheets and whispering in the small ear, ‘‘Jack’’.

Nothing.

He tried again, getting a bit closer by squatting and bracing himself next to the boy. He couldn’t help by feeling slightly calmed by the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

‘‘Jack’’ he said in a sing-song, teasing tone that caused the boy to fidget in his sleep. However, being so close that he was, he could see the slight twitch in the boy’s lips, in an attempt to suppress a smile. 

Pitch huffed silently with disbelief. How dare the boy pretend to be a sleep in the presence of the Nightmare King? He has a supernatural legend in his bedroom and he is playing games. Teasing Pitch! 

With a renewed spark of something that Pitch couldn’t name, he smirked with determination and with an innocent voice he asked out loud, ‘‘How ever will I wake the boy?’’… ‘‘oh I know…’’ he said with an evil voice as he slowly raised his hands to the boy who was now trying not to laugh.

With a precise strike, Pitch lunged onto the bed and started to tickle the small boy until he was giggling into his pillow and trying to push Pitch’s cold, large hands away. 

‘‘oh, so you were awake all along.’’ Pitch said over the sequels that were coming from the boy.

‘‘stop haha, please, I’m sorry, haha, I can’t breathe’’ Jack squealed with laughter in between his pleas. 

Pitch couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, and they both ended up laughing manically and collapsing on the small bed.

‘‘Hi’’ Jack finally breathed out with the biggest smile on his face with a look of such devotion that Pitch felt his breath catch after just getting it back again.

‘‘Hi’’ Pitch felt his lips spread into a shy smile that he lost the battle of trying to hide and gave in completely to his feelings. He smiled; bright and proud. 

‘‘you fell asleep’’ Pitch accused half-heartedly, smiling still. 

‘‘I did’’ Jack noted with an obvious look on his face that made Pitch realise how stupid his comment was. It didn’t help his ego to have a seven year old give him a look so sarcastic that it made him question himself. He found himself not caring though, which shocked him even more. 

A small giggle pulled him from his thoughts; he looked at Jack to fine him now sniggering at him. He quickly pulled the shocked expression from his face and shoved Jack onto the floor playfully.

He faux arrogantly got comfy in the sheets as Jack pulled himself off of the floor. He spared the boy a glanced with his head held high, trying not to laugh at his grumpy frown-y face. 

‘‘aww, did Jackie get a boo-boo?’’ He asked in teasing baby voice that had the boy pressing his lips together to stop his grin.

‘‘no’’ Jack replied with a childish grumble that had Pitch bark out a laugh before grabbing the boy and lifting him back onto the bed. 

‘‘get up here you’’ Pitch settled the boy back under the sheets and giving him enough room in the already tight space on the bed. ‘‘Did you have any request for a story tonight?’’ He asked eventually.

‘‘Well, its Halloween soon. Could you maybe give me a scary story?’’ Jack asked hopefully with an excited sparkle in his deep brown eyes.

‘‘mmm, I could definitely give you a fright, but I’m not sure that you really want a fright from me. After all, I am the boogieman.’’ 

Since meeting Jack, Pitch new that he had a mischievous side and he always knew when to expect something cheeky. Like at this very moment, Pitch instantly recognised the sparkle of mischief that was hidden under long eye lashes and the grin that was trying to be suppressed. 

‘‘well, if you don’t think that you can give me a good scary story then…’’ Jack drawled out at the end to emphasise his thoughts and shrugged with raised eyebrows. 

‘‘oh, I can definitely give you a good fright but I just don’t think that you could handle the magnitude of fear that you will undoubtedly suffer.’’ Pitch interrupted the little trickster before he could get dragged into the boy’s web. 

A look of true shock went passed the boys face as if he had been insulted. ‘‘I can handle the magnu-tude…of fear that you could dish up. Bring it on boogerman.’’ Pitch held back a smile as Jack tried to say ‘Magnitude’ but stumbled half way through. He glared at the boy’s bravery and the name but he pushed it away quickly, not wanting to scare the boy; ironic. 

He doesn’t want to give him a scary story. Being his centre, he can normally get carried away with spreading fear seeing as he doesn’t know the victims who have to suffer in his feasting. However, he knows Jack and he certainly does not deserve his level of fear. Although now that he thinks about it, the boy doesn’t have many fears. The usual fearing for his family’s safety is strong and always the most prominent fear, but that’s all. No fear of spiders, heights, the dark, nothing and Pitch is the expert; he would know. 

‘‘fine. You want a scary story I will give you one’’ Pitch finally decided after a thoughtful silence. He glance at Jack to find that he was eagerly scooting even closer to him and trying to settle down for an amazing story. 

‘‘One fateful night, a young couple were having a spontaneous stroll in woods. They walked hand in hand deeper into the darkness, neither really listening to their surroundings. It wasn’t until darkness started to creep up on them that they realised that they were lost. Completely uncoordinated in the rapidly darkening forest, they struggled to navigate their way back. 

Soon, the only light source available was the feeble moonlight, struggling to guide them through the darkness. It wasn’t until the eerie sound of a twig snapping in the distance, that they started to truly get scared. It was as if their fear only spurred on the unknown being in-between the trees. The eerie sounds only increased as their fear grew, the sounds getting closer and louder. The sound of feet continuously rustling leaves on the ground increased, as it approached. The couple gripped each other’s hands tighter all the while until…

Nothing. 

The twigs snapping stopped. The leaves rustling stopped. The silence grew heavier and heavier. The couple were frozen in terror as they waited; fearing that if they moved the being that was creating the sounds would find them in the darkness. 

If only they knew that it was staring straight at them. At sound breaking speeds, the man’s hand was yanked forward as his partner’s was pulled away from him. Suddenly standing alone in a pitch black forest, breathing heavily, desperately grabbing at nothing and shouting for his girlfriend that was taken from him. 

Then, out of nowhere a gangly, small, brittle looking being staggered out of the blackness and into a ray of moonlight. He looked ill with ripped, old, dirty rags on his person and it made a horrific noise. It was a high pitched, from the gut, wrecked growl from something only the depths of hell could create. It caused the man to shriek and fall back onto his back as he tried to get away. That was when he noticed what it was holding. 

He dry wretched as the moonlight revealed a long pole with his beloved girlfriend’s head staked on the top with wide open eyes and an open mouth. Sensing his distress the thing screeched even louder and lunged. The man didn’t even stay alive long enough to see the things face break out into a feral grin filled with serrated, sharp teeth that moments later, ripped through his throat. 

Darkness continued to rule over the old forest as clouds covered the moon in an evil victory on that fateful night; October 31st.’’ 

Pitch finished and looked down at Jack who was staring at him with wide eyes and a horrified expression. 

‘‘what?’’ Pitch asked seeming trying to act innocent when internally he was feeling anxious of the boy’s response. 

‘‘wow’’ was all that Jack whispered with a hoarse voice before he swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

‘‘Just wow?’’ Pitch asked, feeling that ‘wow’ was better than a screaming Jack. 

‘‘that was…sca- intense’’ Jack quickly recovered; not wanting Pitch to know that he was scared, which was stupid because Pitch could feel his fear.

‘‘are you alright?’’ Pitch asked already knowing that Jack wasn't ok.

‘‘umm, no?’’ Jack said uncertainly.

‘‘I’m sorry, I should have gone for something like the Easter Bunny hiding children instead of eggs.’’ Pitch said trying to lighten the mood. I know that doesn’t sound like a conversation lifter, but Jack has been listening to his stories about his dislike for the Easter Bunny since they met. 

That earned him a small chuckle from Jack but it didn’t really dissipate his fear. 

‘‘stay.’’ Jack said suddenly, looking uncomfortable about his outburst. 

‘‘Pardon?’’ Pitch asked, unsure how to comfort Jack and finding that to be a strangely horrible feeling. 

‘‘Can you please stay tonight? Don’t go back into the shadows. Please, stay?’’ Jack said quietly and feeling vulnerable and huffed lightly at the sound of his own weak voice. 

‘‘Jack, it was just a story. You can trust me when I say that there isn’t a scary creature wandering through woods on Halloween killing people. I should know I am a supernatural being and also because I just made up the story because you asked for a scary tale.’’ Pitch said trying his best to reassure the boy. 

‘‘I know, I know but… can you? Please?’’ Jack pleaded with his puppy dog look and Pitch cracked immediately, not even trying to win. He secretly didn’t mind staying, it beat going back to his lair and sitting in silence.

Instead of answering, Pitch just slid down further into the sheets and got comfortable. Jack instantly thanked him before snuggling into his side and pulling Pitch’s long arm protectively over his side. The second he shut his eyes he was already falling into a deep sleep, knowing that the boogeyman would protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for long wait! I don't even have a good excuse. I have had this chapter on my computer for 3 weeks but I forgot to post it. i am already halfway though the next chapter so it should be up soon. 
> 
> The scary story in this was kind of spontaneous with a mix of a story that I heard about once. It was inspired by a story I heard when I was younger but I changed it a bit because cars weren't invented when Jack was a child. (i don't really know specifically when but- oh well-I just didn't use a car...)  
> The whole story is about a cannibal that eventually ends up with the boyfriends head on a stick and he uses it to eerily tap on the roof the car whilst the girl is screaming. or something like that. 
> 
> anyway...I hope you like it...update soon...bye x


End file.
